Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It should not be confused with the Anime Zip Sound. Info *'First recorded': Between 1940s and 1950s *'Creator': Fred McAlpin or Jim Faris *'Owner': MGM Cartoon Studio (1950s-1957), Hanna-Barbera (1957-2001), Sound Ideas (1993-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': Late 1950s *'First heard': Any Droopy cartoon in the late 1950s (possibly) *'Area used': Worldwide Originally recorded by Fred McAlpin or Jim Faris at MGM Cartoon Studio between 1940s and 1950s, this sound effect was originally an MGM sound effect that was mainly used in some Droopy cartoons in the late 1950s, but it is unknown if it debuted there. A reversed variation of this sound called Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - RICCO ZIP IN 02 (R & B) can be found on Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends Sound Effects Library. Another variation of this sound called Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501 can be found on The Super Single Volume 1, which is exactly the same sound effect. Even a lower pitched and reversed sound effect variation of this sound MGM ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN, LOW exists and debuted in the Droopy cartoon "Blackboard Jumble" (1957). After the 2 men lost their jobs at MGM (due to the shutdown of the MGM cartoon studio), they took the sound to their animation studio "Hanna-Barbera Productions" (along with several other MGM cartoon sounds) and would use the sound in most of their cartoons since 1957, from which the sound made its way to other studios in the 1960s. Similar Varations *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501 (Same sound effect) *MGM ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN, LOW (Lower pitched and reversed sound effect) *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - RICCO ZIP IN 02 (R & B) (Reversed sound effect) Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect *Sounddogs Used In TV Shows *101 Dalmatians: The Series (Heard once in "Un-Lucky".) *The Addams Family (1992 Series) (Heard once in "Happyester Fester".) *The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Aladdin: The Series *Alvin and the Chipmunks *America's Funniest Home Videos *Atom Ant *Atomic Betty (Heard once in "Lost at Spa".) *The Baby Huey Show *Baby Looney Tunes *Barney & Friends *Bear Behaving Badly *Between the Lions *Big Time Rush *Bill Nye, the Science Guy *The Book of Pooh *The Brothers Grunt (Heard once in "The Detective".) *Brum *The Bugs & Daffy Show (Heard in the 1997 outro.) *Camp Lazlo *CatDog *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (Heard once in "Night Light".) *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Chowder *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines *Dennis the Menace (1986 TV Series) *Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "Beau Tie".) *Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "Call Me Mr. Riddles" and "El Dia de Las Madres".) *Dragon Tales (Heard once in "The Fury is Out on This One", "Emmy's Dream House", "A Liking to Biking", and "A Feat on Her Feet".) *The Dudley Do-Right Show *Elmo's World *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids *The Flintstones *The Flintstone Kids (Heard once in "Indiana Flintstone" and "Rubble Without a Cause".) *Gadget and the Gadgetinis *Godzilla (1978 TV Series) *Goober and the Ghost Chasers (Heard once in "The Ghost Ship" and "Is Sherlock Holme?".) *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (Heard twice in "Dream Mutt".) *Grojband (Heard once in "Group Hug" and "A Knight to Remember".) *The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series *Heathcliff (1980 TV Series) *Heathcliff (1984 TV Series) (Heard once in "Rebel Without a Claws.") *Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! (Heard once in "Keep Your Keeper.") *Hercules: The Legendary Journeys (Used in "For Those of You Just Joining Us" when Melissa Blake makes a fast arm movement) *Hong Kong Phooey *The Huckleberry Hound Show *I Love the '70s: Volume 2 *Inch High, Private Eye *The Jetsons (Heard once in "Rosey the Robot".) *Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Get Shovelized!".) *Krypto the Superdog *Laff-A-Lympics (Heard once in "The Swiss Alps and Tokyo".) *Lazytown *Little Bill (Heard once in "Doggie Magic".) *The Little Mermaid: The Series *Lizzie McGuire *Looney Tunes Cartoons (2020) (high-pitched) *The Magic School Bus *Marsupilami *The Mask: Animated Series *Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "The Third Wheel", "Eau de Minnie", "Down the Hatch", and "Doggone Biscuits".) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *The Monkees *Morph (Heard once in "Sloped World" as Morph slips off.) *Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *My Life as a Teenage Robot *NASA Connect *New Looney Tunes/Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show *The New Scooby-Doo Movies *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries *The New Yogi Bear Show *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (Heard once in "Monster Party".) *Out of Jimmy's Head *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *PAW Patrol (Heard once in "Tracker Joins the Pups".) *Puppy Dog Pals *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop *Phil of the Future *Pigasso's Place *Pink Panther and Pals *Pink Panther and Sons *Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard in a wide variety of episodes.) *Planet Sheen *Polly Pocket *Pound Puppies (1986) *Power Rangers *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *The Quick Draw McGraw Show *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty *Rocko's Modern Life *Rolie Polie Olie (Heard several times in "Wheelie" and heard once in "Pomps Up".) *The Ruff and Reddy Show *Rubbadubbers *Sabrina: The Animated Series *Saturday Supercade *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! *Secret Squirrel *Sesame Street *Sheep in the Big City *Sid the Science Kid (Heard once in "The Itchy Tag".) *Sitting Ducks *The Smurfs *Snorks *SpongeBob SquarePants *Stanley (Heard often as a running gag, when something falls, or when something zips out.) *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo *Timon & Pumbaa *ToddWorld (Heard once in "Come Over to My House!".) *The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show *The Tom & Jerry Kids Show *The Tom and Jerry Show *The Tom and Jerry Show (1975 TV series) *Uncle Grandpa *Wacky Races (Heard once in "Why Oh Why Wyoming".) *Wander Over Yonder *What a Cartoon! *What's New, Scooby-Doo? *What About Mimi? *The Wiggles (Heard when one of the characters blows Captain Feathersword after he says, "Well, blow me down!".) *Wipeout England *WordWorld (Heard once in "Snug as a Bug".) *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard once in "Wubbzy in the Woods".) *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *The Wuzzles *Xena: Warrior Princess *The Yogi Bear Show (Heard once in "Yogi in the City".) *Yogi's Gang *Yogi's Treasure Hunt *ZOOM (Heard once in the ZOOM Playhouse logos in a double high pitch.) Movies *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) *Air Buddies (2006) (Heard in a high pitch.) *Beetlejuice (1988) *The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999) (Heard twice.) *The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979) (Heard in the title card when the "BUGS BUNNY" text slides in.) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) (Heard as Captain Underpants is being blown by the Turbo-Toilet 2000.) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *George of the Jungle (1997) *Hexley The Platypus (1993) *Ice Age (2002) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) (Heard once in a low pitch.) *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) *Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer (2011) *The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) (Heard as Banarnar slips off in the staircase before landing into the chocolate fountain followed by Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 02.) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) (Heard as an elephant slips off a ball before bursting on top of it.) *The Pagemaster (1994) (Heard three times; once when one of Long John Siver's shipmate pulls Adventure, twice when Adventure falls in midair, and thrice when Horror pulls Adventure while escaping the Dragon's mouth.) *The Peanuts Movie (2015) *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw *Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) *Sherlock Gnomes (2018) (Heard as Lady Bluebury pushes Mankini Gnome into the stage.) *Space Jam (1996) *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) TV Specials *A Charlie Brown Christmas (1965) *The Cat in the Hat (1971) *Dr. Seuss on the Loose (1973) *Garfield: His 9 Lives (1988) *The Hoober-Bloob Highway (1975) *The Lorax (1972) *Sonic Christmas Blast *Twas the Night Before Christmas (1974) *Yogi's First Christmas (1980) *You're in Love, Charlie Brown (1967) Videos *Baby Newton (2002) (Videos) *Barney: Let's Play School (1999) (Videos) *Barney - Round and Round We Go (2002) (Videos) *Barney - You Can Be Anything (2002 video) *Barney's Beach Party (2002) (Videos) *Barney's Best Manners (1993 video) *Barney's Fun & Games (1996) (Videos) *Barney's Halloween Party (1998) (Videos) *Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) (Videos) *Barney's Super Singing Circus (2000) (Videos) (Heard once in a high pitch) *JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop? (1999) (Videos) *The Parables of Peter Rabbit *The Wiggles: Cold Spaghetti Western (2004) (Videos) *The Wiggles: It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (2000) (Videos) *The Wiggles: Splish Splash Big Red Boat (2006) *The Wiggles: Toot Toot! (1998) (Videos) (Heard only in the 1999 re-release) *The Wiggles: Top of the Tots (2004) (Videos) YouTube Videos *Beanie Babies 2 (2011) *Beanie Babies 4 (2018) *The Beanie Babies Christmas Party (2016) *The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) *The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) *Best Pals Hand Time: Ready 2 Go On Vacation (2010) *Best Pals Hand Toons *Cute Mario Bros *Doc McStuffins Funny Story Series *Golden Book Video Killers *Eh Bee Family Series (Heard in "MY ULTIMATE SQUISHY COLLECTION!! - Biggest Squishy Collection Ever!?".) *Hihahe Kids Series *Pencilmation *SuperMarioLogan Videos (Heard once in "The Bet".) *Webkinz *The Webkinz Movie (2012) *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) *WhitneyGoLucky Shorts *Daffy's Diner (1967) (Shorts) *DC Super Hero Girls *DC Super Hero Girls: Super Shorts (Heard slightly in a low pitch.) *DePatie-Freleng Cartoons *Disney Fairies *Droopy Dog *Leo Little's Big Show *Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies (Heard once in "Daffy's Dine", "Quacker Tracker", and "The Music Mice-Tro".) *MGM Cartoons *Pink Panther Cartoons *SpongeBob SquarePants: The Endless Summer *Quacker Tracker (1967) (Shorts) *Whisker Haven Tales With the Palace Pets (Heard in "Hearts! Hooves! Eggs!".) Logos *Nick Jr. ID - Dinosaurs *Spectra Animation (2000's) Video Games PC: *Cuphead *JumpStart 2nd Grade Math *JumpStart Learning Games: Phonics *Living Books: The Cat in the Hat *Living Books: D.W. the Picky Eater *Living Books: Harry and the Haunted House *Living Books: The New Kid on the Block *Living Books: Ruff's Bone *Mr. Driller (Used when exiting menus. Extremely high pitched and sped up.) *Putt-Putt and Pep's Balloon-o-Rama (1996) (Used when a paint bucket zips out of the field if it fails to hit Putt-Putt.) *Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo (1995) *The Magic School Bus Explores the Ocean (1995) *Monsters, Inc.: Bowling for Screams *Sonic Generations *Super Bomberman R Nintendo 64: *Donkey Kong 64 *Mickey's Speedway USA *Pokémon Snap Nintendo DS: *Super Princess Peach *WarioWare: Touched! Nintendo Gamecube: *SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (Video Game) Wii U: *Wii Party U (Heard in the minigame "Cage Chomp".) Nintendo Switch: *Super Bomberman R Dreamcast: *Mr. Driller (Used when exiting menus. Extremely high pitched and sped up.) PlayStation: *Mr. Driller (Used when exiting menus. Extremely high pitched and sped up.) PlayStation 2: *SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (Video Game) PlayStation 3: *Soulcalibur V (Heard once during Dampierre's Critical Edge) PlayStation 4: *Super Bomberman R Xbox 360: *Soulcalibur V (Heard once during Dampierre's Critical Edge) Xbox One: *Cuphead *Super Bomberman R iOS: *Dumb Ways To Die *Mr. Driller (Used when exiting menus. Extremely high pitched and sped up.) *Where's my Perry? Promos *Cartoon Network: Scooby Universe Promo (2002) *Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Family Fun Promo A (2002) (Promos) *Kellogg's Eggo - Father and Daughter (2006-2008) *Kellogg's Rice Krispies "The Wonderful World of Pop" Promo Bumpers *Adult Swim ID - Mountain (2015) *Cartoon Network Bumper: Yogi Bear's I.D. (2002) *Nickelodeon ID - Heathcliff Next (1991) *Nick Jr. ID - Dinosaurs *YTV ID - Cow Bagpipes (1998) Previews *Cartoon Moviestars Preview (1988) *Looney Tunes Presents Preview Other Media *The River: 105.5 (Radio) Anime *Acchi Kocchi *Ace Attorney *Bleach *City Hunter (1987) *City Hunter: Death of the Vicious Criminal Ryo Saeba (1999) *City Hunter the Movie: Shinjuku Private Eyes (2019) (High Pitched) *Dirty Pair: Project Eden *Doki Doki School Hours *Enshou Nihon Mukashibanashi *Hamtaro *Himouto! Umaru-chan *Military! *My Hero Academia *Osomatsu-kun (1988) *Pani Poni Dash! *Sailor Moon Crystal *Superbook (1981) *Toradora SOS! *Yo-kai Watch Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Sound Effects Category:Zip Sound Effects Category:Cartoon Sound Effects Category:Quick Sound Effects Category:Sound Ideas Hanna-Barbera Category:MGM Sound Effects Category:Sounds That Are Not On Sound Ideas Sony Pictures Category:Sounds That Are Not On Sound Ideas Warner Bros. Category:Sounds That Are Not On Sound Ideas Rocky & Bullwinkle Category:Barney Sound Effects Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Sound Effects Category:Siren Whistle Sound Effects Category:Slip Sound Effects Category:Jimmy Neutron Sound Effects Category:Mr. Driller Sound Effects Category:Sounds That Are Not On Hollywoodedge Cartoon Trax Volume 1 Category:Clichéd Sound Effects Category:Tom and Jerry Sound Effects Category:The Pink Panther Sound Effects Category:Sounds That Are Not On Sound Ideas Turner Entertainment Co Category:The Magic School Bus Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects Used by Akihiko Matsuda Category:Dr. Seuss Sound Effects Category:Bill Nye, the Science Guy Sound Effects Category:City Hunter Sound Effects Category:Rocko's Modern Life Sound Effects Category:Big Time Rush Sound Effects